metrofandomcom-20200223-history
Sheppard–Yonge (TTC)
| line = | other = | structure = underground | platform = centre (Y-U-S line) side (Sheppard line) | depth = | levels = 2 | tracks = | parking = | bicycle = | baggage_check = | opened = 29 March 1974 | closed = | rebuilt = 24 November 2002 | electrified = | ADA = Yes | code = | owned = | zone = | smartcardname = Presto card | smartcardstatus = No | former = Sheppard | passengers = }} (Y-U-S line) }} (Sheppard line) + }}}} Total Ranked 3rd of 69 | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = }} Sheppard-Yonge is a station on the Yonge-University-Spadina and Sheppard lines of the subway system in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It is the third busiest subway station in the system, after Bloor-Yonge, and St. George, serving a combined total of approximately + }}}} people a day. The station is located at 4800 Yonge Street at Sheppard Avenue. Entrances * north and south sides of Sheppard, just west of Yonge * Harlandale Avenue, one block north of Sheppard, west of Yonge (the closest entrance to the bus terminal) * elevator entrance at the northeast corner of the intersection of Sheppard and Yonge * via the Procter & Gamble building, located on the east side of Yonge, just south of Sheppard * via the Sheppard Centre * via the Nestle Building at Sheppard and Beecroft History Sheppard Station opened in 1974, in what was then known as the Borough of North York. The subway extension from Eglinton to Finch was planned to open in two stages with Sheppard as the temporary terminus, but construction north of York Mills was delayed by various problems and in 1973, York Mills was opened as the temporary terminus instead; Sheppard Station then opened together with Finch in 1974. The H-2 class subway cars delivered in 1971 included destination signs for "Sheppard via downtown" on the expectation that it would be a terminal station. The station was expanded and renamed "Sheppard-Yonge" in 2002 with the opening of the Sheppard subway line, for which this station became the western terminus. The renaming was similar to that of Bloor-Yonge Station. Unlike Bloor-Yonge, where the signs on the Yonge line platforms still read "Bloor" and those on the Bloor line read "Yonge", Sheppard-Yonge is given its full name on both sets of platforms; all existing signs within the station were changed to give the new name. Destination signs on Sheppard Line trains have shown the station both as "Sheppard-Yonge" and as "Yonge Street". When the Voice Automation System was added on the Y-U-S Line, the stop announcements referred to the station as Sheppard. With the election of Rob Ford in 2010 as Mayor of Toronto, plans for a future western extension of the Sheppard subway line to Downsview Station are now a priority again. Architecture and art The station on the Sheppard line was designed by architectural firm NORR Limited. The construction of the Sheppard line included the integration of the bus terminal at street level into the fare-paid zone. The artwork in the station, entitled Immersion Land and created by the artist Stacey Spiegel, consists of panoramic posterized murals created from 150 digital photos rendered onto single-colour mosaic tiles. The artwork depicts rural scenery along Yonge Street somewhere between Lake Ontario and North Bay, and is located on the upper (Sheppard line) platform level. Subway infrastructure in the vicinity A connecting track from the southbound Yonge-University-Spadina Line, used only if cars or work equipment need to be transferred between the two lines, curves around to a point 500 metres west of Yonge, where the Sheppard line tunnel actually begins. This provides an area where trains can be stored clear of the line. In the station, the Sheppard Line tracks cross above the Yonge line. The Sheppard Line station has platforms on the outer sides of the tracks, but there is also a roughed-in centre platform. Should the station become a busy transport hub, this platform will be opened and trains will open all their doors, allowing riders to enter on one side and exit on the other to improve efficiency. Trains normally pull into the southern platform to load and discharge passengers, before returning in the direction from which they came; the northern platform is used only by trains which are going out of service and so must discharge their passengers without allowing more aboard. Just east of the station, the Sheppard Line converges with a second junction track from the northbound Yonge-University-Spadina Line. Tenants * Cinnabon - located below the bus platform and on the platform level on the Sheppard Line * Gateway Newstands Surface connections *84 Sheppard West *85 Sheppard East *97 Yonge *98 Willowdale Senlac *196(B) York University Rocket Gallery Image:Sheppard-Yonge Toronto Subway Escalators.jpg|Escalators from eastbound platform down to north-south platform; Spiegel's Immersion Land can be seen at the back Image:Inside_Sheppard_station_(across_platforms_on_Sheppard_line).JPG|The roughed-in centre platform to be potentially used as a Spanish solution External links * Category:Yonge-University-Spadina Line Stations Category:Sheppard Line stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1974 de:Sheppard-Yonge (Toronto Subway) fr:Sheppard-Yonge (métro de Toronto) ko:셰퍼드-영 역 pt:Estação Sheppard-Yonge